bardstalefandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Harkyn's Castle
Baron Harkyn's Castle is located in the northwestern corner of Skara Brae. It is guarded by several guardian statues. The Castle contains several items of interest, including the Silver Square, the largest predestined battle in the entire game, the Crystal Sword, and finally, the means to enter Kylearan's Amber Tower without a Masterkey. It is interesting to note that the first and third floors of the dungeon are completely open to APAR spells (you can only APAR out of Level 2). Therefore, a party including a spellcaster capable of casting Apport Arcane can completely bypass the obstacles within the castle, teleporting directly to the statue of Tarjan (and therefore teleporting to Kylearan's Tower). To port directly to the Statue of Tarjan, cast APAR immediately upon entering the castle. Go Up +2, East +21, and North +1. After you beat the Statue of the Mad God, you get teleported to Kylearan's Tower. If you're simply looking to grind experience points (59,733 per fight!), teleport to the fight with four groups of x99 Berserkers instead: that's Up +2, East +12, and North +5. Cast a couple of MIBL spells, then port back to the entry stairs: rinse and repeat as necessary! =Level 1= The entrance corridor leads into a great hall which has two doors each to the North and to the South. At the wall opposite the entrance is Baron Harkyn's throne. Be careful, though, as the middle of the great hall is riddled with traps. Each door from the great hall is guarded by a Golem. One of the doors eventually lads to a a long corridor of traps and darkness zones at the end of which the Jabberwock awaits the party. That unique monster is guarding the Crystal Sword. There is a trap just before the steps that lead to the throne. The secret door behind the throne can only be revealed when a bard sits on the throne. The area accessible behind this door, however, can also be reached by use of the Phase Door spell (PHDO) on other parts of the level, so a bard is not strictly necessary if the party has an 11th level magician. Level 1 also allows teleporting in, out, and within the level via the APAR spell. The area beyond the secret door are the private quarters of the baronial family, among them the "Royal Bedroom". They are guarded by the Captain of the Royal Guard whom the party has to kill. Level 1 Monsters You'll notice that most of the monsters are familiar from the lower levels of The Catacombs, with the addition of the aforementioned Golems and the Jabberwock. Beware the Jabberwock's shock-breath group attack; also, the Blue Dragons of the Catacombs are back as well! Finally, there are six Berserkers in the Guard Room; after defeating them, every party member with an open inventory slot will get a set of Robes. If you make your party members wear the Robes, they'll be disguised as the staff, and thus avoid random encounters! This floor is mostly significant because it contains the Crystal Sword you'll need to defeat the Crystal Golem in Kylearan's Tower. Once you've gotten the sword, there's really no reason to hang around on the first floor of Harkyn's Castle: the upgraded loot and tougher fights are upstairs! BEAST *Dragon-Type **Blue Dragon - 2,048 EXP *Mad Dog-Type **Wolf - 256 EXP **Werewolf - 1,024 EXP **Jackalwere - 2,048 EXP *Spider-Type **Black Widow - 1,024 EXP - Poison Attack! **Spinner - 1,792 EXP - Poison Attack! CONSTRUCT *Golem-Type **Statue - 1,024 EXP **Stone Elemental - 2,048 EXP **Golem - 3,072 EXP HUMANOID *Caster-Type **Conjurer - 512 EXP **Magician - 512 EXP **Sorcerer - 1,536 EXP **Wizard - 1,536 EXP *Mercenary-Type **Swordsman - 512 EXP **Bladesman - 1,280 EXP *Monk-Type **Jade Monk - 256 EXP **Scarlet Monk - 1,792 EXP *Thief-Type **Assassin - 1,024 EXP **Master Thief - 1,280 EXP **Ninja - 1,536 EXP MONSTROUS HUMANOID *Giant-Type **Stone Giant - 1,792 EXP *Gnome-Type **Goblin Lord - 1,280 EXP *Hobgoblin-Type **Half Orc - 256 EXP *Ogre-Type **Ogre Magician - 2,048 EXP UNDEAD *Wight-Type **Wight - 1,024 EXP *Zombie-Type **Zombie - 512 EXP **Doppleganger - 1,792 EXP - Can Jump Into Empty Party Slot & Mimic a Character! Level 1 Notable Drops ARMOR *Bracers (6) *Mthr Chain *Mthr Gloves *Mthr Helm *Mthr Plate *Mthr Scale *Mthr Shield OTHER *Dork Ring *Elf Cloak *Fin's Flute *Fire Horn *Lak's Lyre *Lightwand *Ogre Fgn *Samurai Fgn WEAPON *Blood Axe *Dayblade *Kael's Axe *Mthr Axe *Mthr Dagger *Mthr Mace *Mthr Sword *Shield Staff =Level 2= Level 2 is a bit more restricted than Level 1. You may APAR out of Level 2, but not in, or within. The fastest way to get to Level 2 is to turn facing south immediately upon entering the castle and casting PHDO on the wall, then walking south a short distance to the stairs up. This floor represents your first significant step up from the monster types you are familiar with from the lower levels of the Catacombs. Beware: there are multiple HP leech squares, as well as a few zones of Darkness! and one Anti-Magic square to worry about. Fortunately, the drops get better, too: be sure to replace some of your old Mithril gear with Adamant! Level 2 Monsters BEAST *Dragon-Type **Blue Dragon - 2,048 EXP - Breath Attack! **Green Dragon - 2,560 EXP - Breath Attack! **Copper Dragon - 2,560 EXP - Breath Attack! *Hydra-Type **Hydra - 2,560 EXP *Mad Dog-Type **Jackalwere - 2,048 EXP **Weretiger - 2,560 EXP *Spider-Type **Spinner - 1,792 EXP CONSTRUCT *Golem-Type **Stone Elemental - 2,048 EXP HUMANOID *Caster-Type **Conjurer - 2,304 EXP **Magician - 1,536 EXP **Sorcerer - **Wizard - 2,304 EXP *Mercenary-Type **Bladesman *Monk-Type **Scarlet Monk - 1,792 EXP **Azure Monk - 2,560 EXP *Thief-Type **Master Thief - 1,280 EXP **Ninja - 1,536 EXP *Samurai-Type **Samurai Lord - 2,304 EXP MONSTROUS HUMANOID *Giant-Type **Stone Giant - 1,792 EXP **Fire Giant - 2,560 EXP *Gnome-Type **Goblin Lord - 1,280 EXP *Dwarf-Type **Dwarf King - 2,304 EXP *Ogre-Type **Ogre Magician - 2,048 EXP UNDEAD *Lurker-Type **Lurker - 2,560 EXP *Seeker-Type **Seeker - 2,304 EXP *Wight-Type **Ghoul - 2,304 EXP - Wither Strike! *Wraith-Type **Wraith - 2,560 EXP - Insanity Attack! *Zombie-Type **Doppleganger - 1,792 EXP - Can Jump Into Empty Party Slot & Mimic a Character! Level 2 Notable Drops Armor *Admt Gloves *Admt Helm *Admt Scale *Admt Shield *Luckshield *Mthr Helm *Mthr Plate Other *Ali's Carpet *Exorwand *Fin's Flute *Giant Fgn *Lak's Lyre *Magic Mouth *Ogre Fgn *Shield Ring Weapons *Admt Mace *Admt Sword *Blood Axe *Broom *Hawkblade *Kael's Axe *Mthr Axe *Mthr Dagger *Pureblade =Level 3= Level 3 is open for teleporting, like Level 1: you may APAR in, out, and within the level. This level contains the infamous fight with the Barbarian Hordes of Baron Harkyn, as well as the Statue of the Mad God, your route to Kylearan's Amber Tower if you picked up the Eye off of King Aildrek on Level 3 of The Catacombs. It is strongly advised to have two Archmages and a very resilient front line before heading to Kylearan's Tower, so take advantage of the fight with the Berserkers to level up your characters before going! Level 3 Monsters BEAST *Hydra-Type **Hydra - 2,560 EXP *Spider-Type **Spinner - 1,792 EXP - Poison Attack! CONSTRUCT *Stone Elemental - 2,048 EXP HUMANOID *Barbarian-Type **Berserker - 2,560 EXP *Caster-Type **Wizard - *Monk-Type **Azure Monk - 2,560 EXP MONSTROUS HUMANOID *Giant-Type **Stone Giant - 1,792 EXP *Fire Giant - 2,560 EXP UNDEAD *Lurker-Type **Lurker - 2,560 EXP *Wraith-Type **Wraith - 2,560 EXP - Insanity Attack! Level 3 Notable Drops Armor *Admt Chain *Admt Scale *Admt Shield *Admt Helm *Mthr Gloves *Mthr Helm *Mthr Plate Other *Ali's Carpet (-2 AC, casts MALE spell) *Exorwand (casts DISP spell) *Fin's Flute (-2 AC) *Lak's Lyre Weapons *Admt Mace *Admt Sword *Blood Axe *Broom (casts MALE spell) *Dayblade (casts MAFL spell) *Hawkblade *Kael's Axe (Poison Strike!) *Mthr Axe *Mthr Dagger *Mthr Mace *Pureblade (casts FLAN spell) *Shield Staff (-2 AC) Category:Dungeons & Towers Category:Tales of the Unknown